minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted
'The Haunted' is a Minecraft YouTube series created by RejectedShotgun and it's also the sequel to the previous movie series The Haunting. The series was first mentioned in an update video titled, MINEORAMA, THE HAUNTING, UPDATES - Update #1 which was posted on December 31, 2013. The official trailer for The Haunted was released on January 8, 2014, followed by "The Haunted": Drake Trailer which was later posted on April 3, 2014. On May 3, 2014, RejectedShotgun released another Haunted update, stating that the show will contain 4 seasons. The series officially premiered on June 24, 2014, with the first episode named, Reunion. Although originally the series was planned to have 4 seasons, each season focusing on a specific character, RainMaker442 and Xikroniczz left TAC, decreasing the series to 2 seasons. RejectedShotgun and Gamecrown96 stated on Twitter, the series will continue to go on. However, on May 1, 2015 (via YouTube), Drake notified the fans that Episode 12 of Season 1: Drake will be the last episode of season one of The Haunted, and they plan to have another show similar to the first series. Episode 12 (Temptation) was released on June 5, 2015. Immediately, Drake informed the fans from twitter that 'Temptation' wasn't the last episode. Season 1 gained one more episode (Episode 13) and it also serves as Part 2 of 'Temptation' and 'The Haunted finale'. Plot The series follow the lives of Drake and Grayson, when they reunite once again after 4 long years. Together they go on mysterious, yet fascinating quest while meeting new people, solving mysteries, and facing Armenbrine. Voice Cast Main Cast *Drake played by RejectedShotgun *Grayson played by Gamecrown96 *Mia played by Bunsfactory *Armen played by Xikroniczz Minor Cast *Xikroniczz & RainMaker442 as Slimy *Xikroniczz & LegitxxGlitch as Nightmares *Xikroniczz & LegitxxGlitch as Nightcrawlers *RainMaker442 as the Empire Assassin *Paganum Helpers & Credits *LegitxxGlitch *RainMaker442 Merchandise The Haunted/Haunting merchandise was introduced in a YouTube video, posted by RejectedShotgun on August 8, 2014. The merchandise contains the following : TShirts, Hoodies, Stickers, iPhone Cases, iPhone Skins, Galaxy Cases, Galaxy Skins, Throw Pillows, Tote Bags, Studio Pouches, Photographic Prints, Art Prints, Framed Prints, Canvas Prints, Metal Prints, Cards, Kid's Clothing, iPad Cases, iPad Skins, and Laptop Skins. The Merchandise is available on Redbubble. TShirts and Hoodies cost $24.80, stickers cost $2.40, iPhone cases/skins cost $25.00, Galaxy cases/skins cost $25.00, Throw Pillows cost $19.84, Tote bags cost $18.77, Studio Pouches cost $22.00, Photographic Prints cost $6.60, Art Prints cost $18.34, Framed Prints cost $90.00, Canvas Prints cost $53.50, Metal prints cost $58.00, Cards cost $2.80, Kids Clothing cost $20.90, iPad cases/skins cost $45.00, and Laptop skins cost $25.00. "We have a wide range of products all of which are completely brilliant. From tshirts and individual stickers to canvas prints and greeting cards. We even have calendars, ideal for people who like calendars." "The great thing about it, is you can choose from anything! From tanktops to hoodies!" - Grayson (The Haunted: T-Shirts and Server Website) The merchandise has received multiple positive comments. Trivia (Page Not Done Yet)